The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. Image editing systems for various consumer electronic devices and personal computers enable a user to manipulate images. Such image editing systems typically require the user to understand complicated and difficult instructions to manipulate the image. This level of knowledge places advanced editing features out of the grasp of the average user.